robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Ragnabot 2 Basepage
Ragnabot 2 is successor to the largest competition held to date in the Robot Wars Wiki arena, now even larger due to the wiki's first-time inclusion of 2016 competitors, the debut of the 2016 Arena. The competition featured every heavyweight machine that ever fought in the wars or side events, drawn completely randomly, with no seedings. Qualifiers *Anarachnid vs Chaos: Chaos won *Chompalot vs Coffin-Bot: Chompalot won *Spirit of Scorpion vs REALI-T: Spirit of Scorpion won *Zorro vs Spikasaurus: Spikasaurus won *Little Fly vs Glitterbomb: Glitterbomb won *Grunt vs Crusher: Grunt won *Eubank the Mouse vs Caliban: Caliban won *Oblark vs Dreadnaut XP-1: Oblark won *Typhoon 2 vs Elvis: Typhoon 2 won *Revolution 2 vs Axe-C-Dent 2: Revolution 2 won *Ansgar 3 vs Overdozer: Ansgar 3 won *Shredder Evolution vs Ron: Shredder Evolution won *X-Terminator 2 vs Ming 2: X-Terminator 2 won *Weeliwako vs ODT-Zero: ODT-Zero won *Thermidor 2 vs Widow's Revenge: Thermidor 2 won *Herbinator vs Terror Australis: Herbinator won *Ghetto-bot vs Chip: Chip won *Gemini vs Pinser: Gemini won *Lightning vs The Witch: Lightning won *Pyramid of Chaos vs Tough as Nails: Tough as Nails won *Terminal Ferocity vs Infernal Contraption: Infernal Contraption won *Or Te vs Miss Ile: Or Te won *Mechaniac vs Juggernot 2: Mechaniac won *Panic Attack vs Hydrotec: Panic Attack won *Foxic vs Tartarus: Foxic won *Judge Shred 2½ vs Twister (Dutch): Judge Shred 2½ won *Bonk vs Schumey Too: Bonk won *The Alien vs Joker: The Alien won *Pika 2 vs Vader: Vader won *RT81 vs Demolition Demon 2: Demolition Demon 2 won *PP3D vs Hyperactive: PP3D won *Zeus (Italy) vs Bloody Murder Weapon: Zeus (Italy) won *Scutter's Revenge vs Apollo: Apollo won *Shear Khan vs Panzer Mk 4: Panzer Mk 4 won *Groundhog vs Spin Doctor (Series 2): Spin Doctor (Series 2) won *IDO vs Evil Weevil 2: Evil Weevil 2 won *Immortalis vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: S.M.I.D.S.Y. won *Bugs vs Scarab (Dutch): Scarab (Dutch) won *Steg 2 vs Challenger 2: Steg 2 won *Spin Doctor (Series 7) vs Evolution: Evolution won *Beast of Bodmin vs Mega Morg: Mega Morg won *The Scrapper vs Twister 2 (Dutch): Twister 2 (Dutch) won *Penetrator vs The Gap: The Gap won *Killer Carrot 2 vs Nasty Warrior: Killer Carrot 2 won *Aggrobot vs Black Widow (UK): Aggrobot won *Raging Reality vs Namazu: Raging Reality won *Behemoth vs Knightmare: Behemoth won *Chopper vs Snake Bite (Extreme Warriors): Snake Bite (Extreme Warriors) won *Black and Blue vs Full Metal Anorak: Black and Blue won *Scorpion vs Jackson Wallop: Jackson Wallop won *Inquisitor Mk 2 vs Crocodilotron: Inquisitor Mk 2 won *U.R.O. vs Beast: Beast won *Riptilion vs Brawler: Brawler won *Manic Mutant vs Cerberus: Cerberus won *Hard vs Bot-Ugly: Hard won *Thor vs Psychokiller: Thor won *Anvil vs Forklift: Anvil won *Raizer Blade vs Devastator: Devastator won *Depoppesaurus Rex vs Maximill: Depoppesaurus Rex won *Project One vs Monad: Project One won *Snookums vs Vector of Armageddon: Snookums won *Piece De Resistance vs Weld-Dor 3: Weld-Dor 3 won *Flippa vs Kat 3: Kat 3 won *Major Tom 2 vs Cruella: Major Tom 2 won *Run Away vs Napalm 2: Napalm 2 won *Attila the Drum vs √3: √3 won *frenZy vs Pulsar: Pulsar won *Miss Struts vs Robot the Bruce: Robot the Bruce won *Trouble 'n' Strife vs Atomic: Atomic won *Roadblock vs El-Mower: Roadblock won *Techno-Lease vs Scar: Scar won *Abaddon vs Niterider: Niterider won *St. Agro vs The Green Mouse: St. Agro won *Nasty Humphrey vs Executioner/Evo 2: Executioner/Evo 2 won *Sabretooth vs Cyclone-Raptor: Sabretooth won *Twn Trwn vs Rat: Rat won *Pain vs Cedric Slammer: Cedric Slammer won *Xylon vs Mute: Mute won *Ansgar's Revenge vs Plunderbird 2: Plunderbird 2 won *Hammertron vs Ajjay: Ajjay won *Cyrax vs Iron-Awe 2.1: Iron-Awe 2.1 won *Steg-O-Saw-Us vs Kater Killer: Steg-O-Saw-Us won *Roobarb vs Sweeney Todd: Roobarb won *Dreadnaut vs Demolition Man 2: Demolition Man 2 won *Terror Turtle vs RCC: Terror Turtle won *Cunning Plan vs Crusader 2: Crusader 2 won *The Parthian Shot vs Storm Force: Storm Force won *Psycho Chicken vs Ceros: Ceros won *Night Stalker vs Mazakari: Mazakari won *Rottweiler vs Not Perfect: Not Perfect won *Mean Streak vs Mad Dog: Mean Streak won *Hydra vs Delldog: Hydra won *Bunny Attack vs Orac's Revenge: Bunny Attack won *Cyclone (Dutch) vs Sniper: Cyclone (Dutch) won *Twister (UK) vs Shrapnel: Twister (UK) won *Brutus Maximus vs Dominator 2: Dominator 2 won *Ewe 2 vs Daisy Chopper: Ewe 2 won *Rippa Raptor vs Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit: Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit won *Purple Predator vs Leighbot: Purple Predator won *The Revolutionist vs Destructosaur: The Revolutionist won *Scrapper vs Tetanus Booster: Tetanus Booster won *Infinity (UK) vs V.I.P.E.R. 01: Infinity (UK) won *Tyranabot vs Bulldog Breed: Bulldog Breed won *Rampage vs General Carnage 2: General Carnage 2 won *Shockwave (2016) vs The Mauler: Shockwave (2016) won *Tiberius vs Humdrum: Tiberius won *Clawed Hopper vs Sater: Sater won *Flip Flop Fly vs Mace 2: Mace 2 won *Cronos vs Ninjitsu: Ninjitsu won *Gravedigger 3 vs Flirty Skirty: Gravedigger 3 won *Big Nipper vs Prince of Darkness: Big Nipper won *Meshuggah vs Mad Cow Bot: Meshuggah won *T-Wrecks vs Ironside3: Ironside3 won *Bot Out Of Hell vs Malice: Bot Out Of Hell won *The Grimreaper vs Reptirron The Second: The Grimreaper won *WYSIWYG vs Draven: Draven won *Wild Thing 2 vs Tsunami 1: Wild Thing 2 won *Spectre vs Bash Gordon: Bash Gordon won *Trilobyte vs Rick: Rick won *The Black Beast vs Chimera: The Black Beast won *Trident vs Revolution 3: Revolution 3 won *Prometheus (UK) vs Comengetorix: Comengetorix won *Shell Shock (Series 3) vs Revenge: Revenge won *Arnold, Arnold Terminegger vs Blue: Arnold, Arnold Terminegger won *Bigger Brother vs The Mule: Bigger Brother won *Direct Action vs Skarab: Direct Action won *Marauder vs Sumpthing: Sumpthing won *Armadrillo vs Angel of Death: Armadrillo won *The Steel Avenger vs Panzer Wraith: The Steel Avenger won *Rawbot vs Detonator: Rawbot won *Black Widow (Extreme Warriors) vs Xenomorph: Black Widow (Extreme Warriors) won *Mega Hurts LT vs Tip-Top: Mega Hurts LT won *Night Raider vs V-Max: V-Max won *Forklift's Revenge vs Dome: Forklift's Revenge won *Botwork vs Guzunderbot: Botwork won *Revenge of Trouble & Strife vs Darkness: Revenge of Trouble & Strife won *Terror-Bull vs Amok: Terror-Bull won *Nuts vs Hammerhead: Nuts won *13 Black vs Fat Boy Tin: 13 Black won *Blackdevil Warzone vs Leveller 2: Leveller 2 won *Spawn of Scutter vs Enderbot: Spawn of Scutter won *Whirling Dervish vs Stinger: Stinger won *Victor 2 vs X-Terminator: X-Terminator won *Undertaker vs Kronic the Wedgehog: Kronic the Wedgehog won *Blade vs I Bot One Beta: Blade won *Demolisher vs Paul Bunyan: Paul Bunyan won *Death Warmed Up vs King B Remix: King B Remix won *Destructive Criticism vs Warhog: Destructive Criticism won *Cataclysmic Variabot vs Prizephita Mach 2: Prizephita Mach 2 won *Flensburger Power vs Cygnus X-1: Cygnus X-1 won *A-Kill vs Hypno-Disc: Hypno-Disc won *Black Hole vs Anorakaphobia: Black Hole won *Storm 2 vs Rammstein: Storm 2 won Heat A Round 1 *Anarchy vs Haardvark: Anarchy won *Black and Blue vs Evolution: Black and Blue won *Psychosprout vs S3: S3 won *Bodyhammer vs Axios: Axios won *Mega-Hurts vs Falcon Mark 2: Falcon Mark 2 won *Robochicken vs Cygnus X-1: Robochicken won *Velocirippa vs Hell's Teeth: Hell's Teeth won *DisConstructor vs Bolt from the Blue: DisConstructor won *B.O.D. vs Crazy Coupe 88: Crazy Coupe 88 won *Bonk vs The General 2: Bonk won *Hard (Loanerbot) vs Robocow: Hard (Loanerbot) won *Small Torque vs Mr Nasty: Mr Nasty won *Behemoth vs Judge Shred 3: Behemoth won *Pussycat vs Yeborobo: Pussycat won *Sgt. Meikle vs Cobra: Cobra won *Stomp vs UFO 1: UFO 1 won Round 2 *Pussycat vs DisConstructor: DisConstructor won *S3 vs Hard (Loanerbot): S3 won *Behemoth vs Hell's Teeth: Behemoth won *Bonk vs Black and Blue: Bonk won *Anarchy vs UFO 1: Anarchy won *Cobra vs Mr Nasty: Mr Nasty won *Crazy Coupe 88 vs Axios: Crazy Coupe 88 won *Robochicken vs Falcon Mark 2: Robochicken won Round 3 *Crazy Coupe 88 vs Behemoth: Behemoth won *Anarchy vs Bonk: Anarchy won *DisConstructor vs S3: S3 won *Robochicken vs Mr Nasty: Robochicken won Heat B Round 1 *Panda Monium vs Trackzilla: Trackzilla won *Supernova vs Bot Out Of Hell: Supernova won *The Iron Mask vs Fatal Traction: Fatal Traction won *Killerhurtz vs Bigger Brother: Bigger Brother won *Nuts vs Phantasm: Nuts won *The Mangulator vs Apollo: Apollo won *Killer Carrot 2 vs Ivanhoe: Killer Carrot 2 won *Tough As Nails vs Wolverine: Tough As Nails won *Ceros vs Crushtacean: Crushtacean won *Rameses II vs Suicidal Tendencies: Suicidal Tendencies won *Mega Morg vs Rhino: Mega Morg won *Destruct-A-Bubble vs Sub-Version 1.1: Destruct-A-Bubble won *Spikasaurus vs Gravity 3: Gravity 3 won *Cassius 2 vs Gravity: Cassius 2 won *Niterider vs Son of Armageddon: Son of Armageddon won *Scar vs Judge Shred 2½: Judge Shred 2½ won Round 2 *Suicidal Tendencies vs Cassius 2: Suicidal Tendencies won *Gravity 3 vs Trackzilla: Gravity 3 won *Judge Shred 2½ vs Son of Armageddon: Judge Shred 2½ won *Destruct-A-Bubble vs Tough as Nails: Tough as Nails won *Bigger Brother vs Apollo: Apollo won *Nuts vs Crushtacean: Crushtacean won *Mega Morg vs Killer Carrot 2: Killer Carrot 2 won *Fatal Traction vs Supernova: Supernova won Round 3 *Apollo vs Supernova: Apollo won *Crushtacean vs Tough as Nails: Tough as Nails won *Killer Carrot 2 vs Gravity 3: Gravity 3 won *Judge Shred 2½ vs Suicidal Tendencies: Suicidal Tendencies won Heat C Round 1 *Arnold, Arnold Terminegger vs Medusa 2000: Arnold, Arnold Terminegger won *Milly-Ann Bug vs Executioner/Evo 2: Executioner/Evo 2 won *Prometheus (US) vs Pathetica: Pathetica won *Jackson Wallop vs Granny's Revenge 2: Jackson Wallop won *Robo Doc vs Shredder Evolution: Shredder Evolution won *The Kraken vs Whirlpool 70: The Kraken won *The Lethal Swan vs 259: 259 won *Piranha vs 13 Black: 13 Black won *Storm Force vs Killerkat: Storm Force won *Revolution 2 vs Gabriel: Gabriel won *The Piecemaker vs Manta: Manta won *Black Hole vs Plunderbird 2: Black Hole won *Mousetrap 2 vs Tiberius: Tiberius won *Evil Weevil 2 vs Dragbot: Evil Weevil 2 won *Hydra vs Torque of the Devil: Hydra won *Paul Bunyan vs Stinger: Stinger won Round 2 *Stinger vs Hydra: Hydra won *Manta vs 13 Black: Manta won *259 vs Jackson Wallop: 259 won *Gabriel vs Arnold, Arnold Terminegger: Gabriel won *Shredder Evolution vs Pathetica: Shredder Evolution won *Black Hole vs Storm Force: Black Hole won *Evil Weevil 2 vs Executioner/Evo 2: Executioner/Evo 2 won *The Kraken vs Tiberius: The Kraken won Round 3 *The Kraken vs Executioner/Evo 2: Executioner/Evo 2 won *Black Hole vs Gabriel: Black Hole won *259 vs Manta: Manta won *Hydra vs Shredder Evolution: Hydra won Heat D Round 1 *Crusader 2 vs Typhoon 2: Typhoon 2 won *IG-88 vs Kat 3: IG-88 won *Thing 2 vs The Brute: The Brute won *Death Trak vs Mazakari: Mazakari won *Dynamite vs T-Bone: T-Bone won *Panic Attack vs Ansgar: Panic Attack won *The Steel Avenger vs Twister 2 (Dutch): The Steel Avenger won *Red Dragon vs Spirit of Scorpion: Spirit of Scorpion won *Hassocks Hog 2 vs $6 Million Mouse: Hassocks Hog 2 won *Spam vs Tyke: Spam won *TR2 vs Saw Point: TR2 won *Reactor 2 vs Double Trouble: Double Trouble won *Iron-Awe 2.1 vs Spin Doctor (Extreme Warriors): Iron-Awe 2.1 won *Facet vs Atomic: Atomic won *Kliptonite vs 3 Stegs to Heaven: 3 Stegs to Heaven won *Indefatigable vs Brawler: Brawler won Round 2 *IG-88 vs Typhoon 2: Typhoon 2 won *Atomic vs Mazakari: Atomic won *Spam vs 3 Stegs to Heaven: 3 Stegs to Heaven won *Panic Attack vs Hassocks Hog 2: ' won' *The Steel Avenger vs Spirit of Scorpion: Spirit of Scorpion won *Double Trouble vs The Brute: The Brute won *TR2 vs T-Bone: TR2 won *Iron-Awe 2.1 vs Brawler: Iron-Awe 2.1 won Round 3 *Spirit of Scorpion vs Typhoon 2: Typhoon 2 won *Iron-Awe 2.1 vs TR2: TR2 won *Panic Attack vs Atomic: Atomic won *The Brute vs 3 Stegs to Heaven: 3 Stegs to Heaven won Heat E Round 1 *Diotoir vs Scraptosaur: Scraptosaur won *The Termite vs Bamm Bamm: Bamm Bamm won *Splinter vs Technophobic: Splinter won *Rattus Rattus vs Tut Tut: Tut Tut won *Disc-O-Inferno vs Basenji: Disc-O-Inferno won *Ripper vs Bunny Attack: Ripper won *Demolition Demon vs Vercingetorix: Vercingetorix won *Banshee vs Conquering Clown 2: Conquering Clown 2 won *Shogun vs Leighviathan: Leighviathan won *Tsunami vs Tomahawk: Tsunami won *Silver Box vs Gyrobot: Gyrobot won *Brimhur vs Steg 2: Steg 2 won *Excalibur vs UFO 2: UFO 2 won *Demon vs Rot Box: Rot Box won *Terrorhurtz vs Bulldog Breed: Terrorhurtz won *Weld-Dor 3 vs Darke Destroyer: Weld-Dor 3 won Round 2 *Gyrobot vs Weld-Dor 3: Gyrobot won *Ripper vs Terrorhurtz: Terrorhurtz won *Disc-O-Inferno vs Bamm Bamm: Disc-O-Inferno won *Scraptosaur vs Tsunami: Tsunami won *UFO 2 vs Steg 2: UFO 2 won *Conquering Clown 2 vs Rot Box: Conquering Clown 2 won *Splinter vs Vercingetorix: Splinter won *Leighviathan vs Tut Tut: Tut Tut won Round 3 *Gyrobot vs Tut Tut: Tut Tut won *Terrorhurtz vs Disc-O-Inferno: Terrorhurtz won *Tsunami vs Splinter: Tsunami won *Conquering Clown 2 vs UFO 2: UFO 2 won Heat F *Panic Attack Gold vs Slamtilt: Panic Attack Gold won *Prizephita Mach 2 vs Texas Tornado: Prizephita Mach 2 won *Mortis vs Foxic: Mortis won *Ewe 2 vs Rosie the Riveter 2: Rosie the Riveter 2 won *Shuriken vs Rigby: Rigby won *Glitterbomb vs The Creature: Glitterbomb won *Major Tom 2 vs Robopig: Major Tom 2 won *Carbide vs Forklift's Revenge: Carbide won *Kill Dozer vs Millennium Bug: *Project One vs Max Damage: *Scarey-Go-Round vs Sting 2: *Axe-Awe vs Major Tom: *Corkscrew Two vs Six-Pac: *Nemesis vs Mighty Mouse: *Mastiff vs Rick: *Alien Destructor 2 vs Mr Punch: